Meowth
Meowth is a Pokemon and a talking one. He was once a member of Team Rocket and Slade's ensemble. Meowth has lived a harsh life which was his reason for joining the teams. Meowth was for years, a member Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu and other Pokemon for Giovanni. Eventually he got tired of working for Slade, and annoyed with Jessie and James and decided to quit and for real. Meowth eventually made it and made friends with Tails, Luigi and Cosmo and then helped them against Slade and his forces. He, alongside Luigi, was the only character to stay on the teams. Alongside Slade, Terra also tried to kill him over the others due to his betrayal towards Slade. After Slade Strikes Back, he went back to the Pokemon world and made it big. Meowth eventually decided to return after Luigi makes his return and reunites with Bender, Skipper, Jorgen and Django by aligning with Luigi and the others. Luigi and him are basically old partners and they will be seen working together very frequently After the adventure Meowth joins The B Team for Totally Mobian Spies and he finds a file on the members of the Syndicate paritclaay Gehetsis. When he learns of Eddy and Fiona are in this too how will he react. Meowth is called alongside the main 6 of the team as they try to figure out how they can tell Eddy and the others about thier many new friends. He reunites with Lizbeth and Edd as well. Meowth learns alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Big Boss, Snake and Stan about the Chaos Hearts from Dipper. Meowth tags along with Heloise to find Ghestsis possibly becaause he's the leader of Team Plasma a rival of his former team Team Rocket. Meowth like the group encounters he is hypontized into thinking Gulity Spark is cute but he is snapped out of it with Isabella's help and also assistacne with Bender, SKipper, Q, Heloise, and Pericles. When Meowth learns he's going to New York he believes that he came from New York. Meowth tags with Finn and the others and after Finn decides to go after Magic Man everyone else par Profion goes back to Pericles and Brain who have plans to stop Red Skull. Meowth makes bad puns abotu Krabby Patties, stating that just like Jack he doesn't like them. Meowth then assists Twilight and the ponies in resucing the Cutie Mark Crusaders from Ghetsis as the man annoys him a lot. Friends: Tails, Luigi, Cosmo, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Dexter, Dee Dee, Starfire, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron, Axel, Emperor X, Peep, Luciaus and his gang, Blue. Bartok, Magneto, Meta Knight, Donald, Goofy, King Julian, Django, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Jack O Lanturn, Frida, Sagat, Stan, Sari, Flame Princess, Q, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Phineas, Isabella, Brick, Butch, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Meta Knight, Snake, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Alex, Asami Sato, , Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous Enemies: Slade Wilson, Terra, Anti Cosmo, Slade's ensemble, The Joker, Vilgax`s alliegance, Iron Queen, Ghestis, Iron Queen's Syndicate, char_3738.jpg Meowth--article_image.jpg tumblr_ljijatOEwL1qfh4l9.jpg meowth 3.jpg meowth 6.jpg meowth 7.png Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Members of the B Team Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Goaway Team members Category:Elementals Category:Guile Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:pokemon Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back